


〣🇹🇭🇪 ₱🇦🇳🇹🇭🇪🇷 🇰🇮🇳🇬〣

by Caffedalmare



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffedalmare/pseuds/Caffedalmare
Summary: He will tell you he's the King.
Kudos: 3





	〣🇹🇭🇪 ₱🇦🇳🇹🇭🇪🇷 🇰🇮🇳🇬〣

I am the King.

The King of what, you ask? I’ll tell you now, I am not the king your simple mind can think.

My crown isn’t made out of jewels and stones. My crown is called tenacity; believe and say what you want of me, I'll always prove you wrong. You may think it as stubbornness, I see it as persistence; that’s where the difference lies between the weak and the strong.

My royal robes aren’t made of finest silk. My robes are my battle scars. Each have a story; each a testimony of my unbent will to submit to the end. Where you see defeat, I see a motive to get stronger. To accept defeat is to admit you’re weak. Fool, you will never have that from me.

My kingdom? Heh, this is where I look at you with a grin and say… you. You are the land I conquer with each slash of my claws, with each tear of your skin that I rip with my teeth, with every gash of blood I spill from your body and savor in my tongue. You are my kingdom to rule and destroy. So, whenever you challenge me, know what you are to my eyes.

You are my territory to master and I...

I am the King.


End file.
